


ART: Before You and After You

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Digital Art, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!will, cute baby, general cuteness, implied Hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: Who knew that omegahood would fit Will Graham so nicely...





	ART: Before You and After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First of His Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284384) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> @HigherMagic Hello, there. I commented on your first ABO Hannigram fic on how I was reading ABO to get inspiration to draw out my mpreg addiction...and here's the result.
> 
> So, thank you for the inspiration!!

Hey yall...here's my omega!Will mpreg drawing...

If it looks like it took forever, it's because IT DID.

As for Babygirl Lectergraham...I'm torn between too many names to pick one yet...

* * *

[Full View Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/be354cb86233f167b368e2b8abd19d9c/tumblr_p38nqjzBar1tfhbhjo1_1280.png)

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/be354cb86233f167b368e2b8abd19d9c/tumblr_p38nqjzBar1tfhbhjo1_1280.png)

[Full View Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/01e817aa9d52685134c2e5822f6689c8/tumblr_p38nqjzBar1tfhbhjo2_1280.png)

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/01e817aa9d52685134c2e5822f6689c8/tumblr_p38nqjzBar1tfhbhjo2_1280.png)

* * *

 

And some closeups:


End file.
